


Prisoner of a Music Video

by NorthwesternInsanity



Category: Music RPF, Scorpions (Band)
Genre: Drama, Gen, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, crackfic, fright - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 12:46:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15972599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorthwesternInsanity/pseuds/NorthwesternInsanity
Summary: A funny thing I came up with based on a story Klaus told in an interview about the making of the No One Like You music video on Alcatraz where Francis Buchholz was left alone for a while and panicked. Francis gets a good scare in the night. The rest of the band gets a good laugh. A crack-style fic with a fluffy ending.





	Prisoner of a Music Video

**Author's Note:**

> Broken dialogue because these guys are German and speak English that way!

"One of these days -I swear, we WILL make video in under 24 hours!" groaned Herman. This provoked laughter throughout the band.

"One day -though not today! Not this time!" declared Klaus.

And in a case where they had opted to take a boat out to the remote island of _Alcatraz_ of all places, travel time and packing up equipment for travel was going to ensure 12 hours without the actual recording and editing, and recording and editing was not going to ever take place in under the remaining 12.

It had been an odd concept, but a unique, original video idea, and none of them could resist taking the opportunity, or say anything truly bad about it. The things that made it seem weird were also the things that made the concept something that no one had done before and all the reason to do it.

So here they were, recording the video for No One Like You. In the gigantic prison facility on Alcatraz.

And after recording all night long, starting with figuring out what they wanted to do in each scene so that it would be synced up with each part of the song, there was still more work to to with Klaus, and Rudolf, who was currently being worked on by a costume artist. His head was being wrapped around with lots of gauze to make him look like a lobotomy patient, and on the table beside them was a thing to go around his head that would resemble forks clawing out his eyes. A cheap, acoustic guitar they'd purchased was leaning against the wall, waiting to meet its demise in filming with a hard smash on the wall.

"It shouldn't be hard to do -but smash the guitar well. We only have one!" snickered Matthias, making a joke on how many takes they'd done on early recording with the actors in guard uniforms.

"Matthias, you have big mouth," retorted Rudolf, snickering.

"Shh! Mr. Schenker, sit still or this is never going to get put on correctly!"

Nobody could tell how gauze was so tricky to put on, but as they all were with any other costume or makeup artist, Rudolf sat still and stayed quiet immediately. Whenever they said to sit still, they meant business, and not doing so would end up making it so much longer. Everyone here was tired already.

While Rudolf was being done up, it was decided by the video crew to get the shot of the rest of the band in their individual cells as the perspective of Klaus walking by to save time. As this was a rather short and uncomplicated part of the video, once they decided positions and actions, it was done rather quickly. They only had to redo it once, as in his exhaustion, Francis made a clumsy movement that just did not fit the scene.

"Francis, you okay?" asked Herman.

"You look like you no feel good," added Matthias.

"I'm okay -just tired," reassured the bassist, yawning immediately after in a way that he swore could have split his head.

"Dude, we're done with filming this part, so if you need one of us to take you back to the main lodge to go to sleep -you don't want to get sick." One of the crew members looked concerned.

"No, it will take longer for the others if one of you leave with me," argued Francis. He really didn't want to inconvenience everyone else just for himself.

"You could have nap on cell bench," suggested Matthias.

"Well, that could work, but I don't know if that's very restful or comfortable considering the setting-" One of the crew members started to warn.

"It can work. It will be better for the others. And it's right here," decided Francis.

"Alright then. Get some rest, Buchholz -you need it." Herman gave the tired bassist a thumbs up as he decided to stay on the "set" while they moved on to working with the guards leading Klaus up the hallway with all the guards lining the place.

They filmed the scene of Klaus being led in handcuffs by guards. Then, they went through multiple doors down a long corridor to a more open area of the building where they would have their actress enter to meet Klaus, and where they would film Rudolf smashing his guitar.

There was only one thing that they forgot to do.

Warn Francis that they were going to be going somewhere else in the building for a bit.

It ended up taking them an hour just to go through what Klaus and their hired actress would do while Rudolf was acting out his scene of insanity. They wanted to do this smoothly to minimize editing, and it would require everything to unfold as perfectly as possible, as Rudolf only had one guitar at his disposal for this. They did a practice run even without the guitar -to make sure they had it.

So, it was about two hours by the time they were actually in the process of filming it.

Klaus looked sideways, cautiously at Rudolf, who, though not to be heard in the video, was screaming his lungs out just so that he could act it realistically. The fork-like eyepiece over his face looked so horror-like, and as he reeled back, shrieking full force, it nearly sent a chill down Klaus' spine, and he balked for a second, before looking back to his lady in waiting. Though unplanned, the slight pause added to the scene, making it feel more real. As the guards began running to try and restrain Rudolf, Klaus began to make his way to the lady.

Rudolf let out another blood-curdling scream, pulling away hard from the guards, snatching the acoustic guitar, and painfully ending whatever life it had in it with a shattering smash into a pillar. The noise was horrible. Klaus winced, but his expression was hidden as he clung to the actress, playing his part in acting the reunion of two separated lovers that had waited desperately for this moment.

"And, CUT! That was great! Alright, that's a keeper. That's the one we're using!" announced the director.

"Wow, Rudy, you insane!" chuckled Klaus, gasping to catch his breath. Those shrill screams had been something.

Rudolf carefully removed the piece from his eyes.

"If these things were not fake -insane or not, I would scream. They look awful! Lots of pain!" he exclaimed.

They all laughed as Matthias made motions in the air with his hands, miming a motion that suggested yanking his eyes out. "This would be less painful!" he laughed.

Way down the hall, through three closed, heavy doors, Francis awoke with a start. He'd heard screaming. Who was that?

He climbed up from the bench, stretching out, yawning, still very tired, but feeling he could hold out until everyone headed back to the lodge.

"Herman? Matthias? I am better n-"

Francis stopped cold in his tracks, voice leaving him for a second.

The hallway outside the cell was silent. And empty. No one to be seen.

Had they left him? Where was everybody?

Francis started to panic, as he was still locked in the cell from filming. The phone inside the cell was near guaranteed to be non-functional, and even if it did function, the signal would probably be weak and of no use for anyone on the other line to make out his heavy, German accent on broken English.

What if he was stuck here? And who the heck was screaming? They'd been joking about the ghosts of evil prisoners on the way here, but for Christ's sake, it wasn't funny anymore. Francis felt his heart pounding in his throat as panic began to overtake his ability to act rationally.

Back down the hall, the director began to take down the cameras from the tripods used inside the open hall area. Klaus and Rudolf walked back down into the cell part of the hallway, where Matthias and Herman were waiting with a few other managers.

"Done. Now what?" asked Rudolf.

Before anyone could answer, an echo-distorted scream came from down the hall, muffled by doors, but teeming with sheer panic and fright. And undeniably German-accented. It was just enough for them all to make out as they suddenly dropped to pin silence hearing it.

"PLEASE, HELP! CAN NOBODY HEAR ME OUT THERE?! IT'S ME! _GET ME OUT! PLEASE!"_

Herman's jaw dropped and his hands came up to the sides of his face, his expression shocked and then immediately horrified. 

"Oh my God! Francis! We not let him know!" Herman felt terrible, knowing the bassist and his best friend was in a sheer panic. 

Everyone ran down the hall, through the doors in the direction of Francis' hair-raising shrieks.

As the final door into the section of cells where Francis was slammed open, the screaming broke off with a hoarse gasp and coughing, as Francis had forced his voice at a volume he did not know he was capable of achieving.

"We're here, Francis, it's okay!" shouted Klaus.

"Please, get me out," Francis whimpered, his hands weakly grasping the bars that he'd been straining against less than a second ago. His whole body trembled, and one of the producers quickly let him out.

Herman was right at the door as it opened.

"It's okay, Francis, we wouldn't forget you -we should have left a note that we were down hall for filming, or let you know." He held out his arms as a gesture of comfort, trying to calm his frantic friend down.

Francis stumbled forward, body shaking profusely with the rush of adrenaline, legs practically collapsing out from under him. He flung himself into Herman, clinging tightly so that the drummer gave a small gasp as the air was forced out of him. Two large tears overflowed his eyes and splashed down his cheeks.

"I woke up... The was screaming -screaming like deranged ghost -and nobody was here," he gasped, trying to compose himself as Herman awkwardly grasped his shoulder, allowing him certainty that they were there.

Rudolf started to laugh his head off. Matthias realized a second later what screaming that Francis was referring to, and he too, doubled over slightly, slapping the side of his leg as he let out a good, hearty chuckle.

"Oh, Francis... That was Rudolf -acting out his guitar smash scene. It was fantastic -when you see the video!" exclaimed Klaus.

It was a second, and then Francis' mouth curled into a small smile, sniffling as he wiped his tears of sheer panic and relief away.

"Rudolf try to act like insane prisoner for real?" he asked.

"Let me tell you -had we not immediately recognized that it was you, we'd have thought that's what we were hearing, Francis. You scared the near living day lights out of us -Herman panicked!" announced their manager. "That was one loud, frantic scream!"

Francis tried to imagine what it sounded like on their side, thoughts no longer clouded by panic. He, then, laughed too.

"I'm sorry, Francis. I don't know if we'll ever come back to this place, but if we do, we leave note before leaving each other alone!" determined Klaus.

"Well, we're done with the main part, and it's now early morning, so we're gonna take you boys back to the main lodge for some rest before finishing it off on the coast. I don't think we need to nap in the cells anymore tonight!" decided the manager.

"Yes!" shouted Matthias, giving a thumbs up. 

They all laughed on the way to the van, telling more made up Alcatraz horror stories of prisoner ghosts. But by the time the van reached the main lodge, all five Scorpions had fallen asleep across the back seats, knowing that any ghosts of the horror stories that were true had no chance of hurting them as long as they were all together.


End file.
